


New York, New York

by Diaphenia



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), The Mindy Project
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaphenia/pseuds/Diaphenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter one: Jake and Mindy, on a date post-Casey.</p><p>Chapter two: Amy and Danny, on a date circa the first date</p><p>Chapter three: the double date</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Throwingpens requested _jake peralta runs into mindy lahiri. shenanigans ensue_ back in October.

"…And my new boss at the precinct, he totally loves me. It’s a little ridiculous how fast we’ve become best friends," Jake said. Normally blind dates were hell, but this chick was hot. She was a doctor, which, score, and Indian, which was great, and she had a healthy appetite, which was bringing out his competitive edge. Normally he had to get a girl in bed to show her that edge, so that was cool. 

"Yeah, I’m not really close with my coworkers, so, you know, there’s never going to be any angry Italians or inexplicable puppies popping up on our dates," the woman, Mandy, Melanie, Marbles,  _what was her name?_ said. 

"I’m not a bigger dater, I really like the end of dates, if you know what I mean," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. 

"That’s disgusting, you’re disgusting," she said, shoveling more steak in her mouth. 

"Worth a shot," he said. No skin off his back, there’s more fish in the doctor’s lounge. The only thing that was annoying was that Santiago was totally winning the bet, and he didn’t want to do his own paperwork, much less hers.

"But I just broke up with someone and I have to get on a horse, and you’ll do. After desserts. I will eat yours."


	2. New York, New York part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny Castellano/Amy Santiago, set at the same time as the first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://diaphenia.tumblr.com/post/88712252579/new-york-new-york-part-2)

“I’m not really in Manhattan that often,” Amy said.

“I get it. It’s full of phony people in weird outfits. I only live here because of work, you know,” Danny said. He slathered his breadstick with butter. He wasn’t a big fan, generally, but he needed something to do with his hands. First big date after his second breakup with his wife, of course a guy would be nervous. And Amy was pretty, in a really unfussy way. Probably didn’t even own any glitter eye gunk. “So, cop. Is it like the movies?”

 

“Actually, I’m a detective. It’s not nearly as glamorous as you’d think. I don’t get to run around in heels, for one.”

“Do you play good cop, bad cop with your partner?”

“More like ‘hardworking cop, idiot savant cop.’ You ever work with someone who just, doesn’t even have to work at it, the way you have to, and it’s just frustrating that because he’s so good at everything without even trying?” She twisted her mouth into a frown. “I’m babbling. So, a doctor! That’s exciting. What sort of work do you do, exactly?”

“OBGYN.”

Her eyes got wide. “Wow, you must see a lot of— um, that is, you know—“ She flushed.

He sighed. “I don’t compare, if that’s why you’re implying. You don’t go out with men and compare them to the criminals you put behind bars, right?

“Well….”

“So this show we’re going to after this, it’s supposed to be real good. My coworker, she got me the tickets, and she’s about your age. She said you’d like it.”

“I watched some videos of them on Youtube. They’re… loud.”

“I thought so too, but she said they’re ‘of the moment.’”

“I guess I’m not so into that. I’m more the ‘curl up on the couch and watch _Die Hard_ ’ type.”

“Me too! I’m more yippe kay  _lay_ on the couch than someone who always wants to go out.”

“That’s cheesy, but I hear you,” she said with a smile. “Listen, I know you probably paid a lot for those tickets, but—“

“Too much,” he agreed.

“Maybe you want to just come over and watch _Die Hard_?”

“You’re asking me back to your place?”

“For a movie. And not like as— I really do own the movie!”

He laughed. “Sounds like a lot of fun, actually. And maybe we can kill a helicopter with a car afterwards.”

"Well, I  _am_  out of bullets.”

"Always something I want to hear when I’m going back to a woman’s place."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here,](http://diaphenia.tumblr.com/post/94545425361/gloriagilbertpatch-requested-jake-mindy-and/) as requested by gloriagirlbertpatch

“Amy, you are too cute,” Mindy said, which was only partially a lie. Amy herself was adorable, but her dress was entirely terrible, unless her goal was to look like a tablecloth. Where did Danny find these people?

“Thank you, it’s vintage, actually,” Amy said. “and you look like a disco ball.”  
  
Mindy smiled. At least this girl knew good clothes when she saw them.  
  
“So, Mindy, where’s your man friend?” Danny asked, putting his hand on Amy’s arm, which was annoying.  
  
“Not my man friend, just my friend who is a man. Well, a guy, at least,” Mindy said. “He’s late. He’s always late.”  
  
“Sounds like he doesn’t respect you,” Danny said.  
  
“Sounds like no one cares about your opinion,” Mindy snapped.  
  
“I’m just saying, he sounds like he doesn’t care what sort of impression—“  
  
“Or he’s just busy and we’re just casual—“  
  
“So!” Amy said, breaking in between them. “Who is this mystery—“  
  
“Amy!” said Jake.  
  
“Jake!” said Amy.  
  
“You two know each other?” Danny asked.  
  
“This is—“ Amy started.  
  
“Jake Peralta, of Brooklyn’s Nine Nine, and Amy’s partner in crime. Crime enforcement.”  
  
“I don’t think that’s the phrase,” Amy said.  
  
Danny snorted. “This is the idiot savant from your stories?”  
  
Mindy gasped. “You two are telling stories?” she muttered to Danny.  
  
Danny rolled his eyes. “Not everyone gets over a breakup trolling for casual sex. Some of us actually want to make a connection.”  
  
“James and I are very connected,” Mindy said.  
  
“Jake,” Danny said.  
  
“Shut up,” Mindy said.  
  
And Danny would not let up even at the table. “So,” he said, waving his fork at Jake. “Amy and I like watching movies together.”  
  
“We like discussing the way Hollywood misrepresents our chosen fields,” Amy said.  
  
“And what do you and Min over here like doing on your little dates?” Danny asked.  
  
“Classy,” Mindy said.  
  
Jake smiled. “Eating. Between the two of us, we might be able to rid this city of the scourge of pizza once and for all.”  
  
“That’s all him,” Mindy said, pointing to draw attention away from her plate.

"You tied for third in a hot dog eating contest," Danny said.

"I could believe that," Jake said. 

"Disgusting," Mindy said. 

"Some of us are eating," Danny said.

"Oh!" Amy said. 

"Relax. I saw you eat a corndog on our way to the pretzel cart," Jake said. 

"That does sound like you," Danny said. 

"We’re going to the bathroom," Mindy announced, yanking Amy out of her seat.

"So what’s your and Danny’s deal?" Mindy asked, blotting her lipstick. "He’s such an old man, and you’re so young and normal looking."

"He’s an old soul. And we’re just, we’re friends," Amy said, washing her hands. "Why are you wondering?"

"No reason." MIndy grabbed a paper towel to open the bathroom door.

"And you’re dating Jake? But you’re so… and  _he’s_ so…”

"Absolutely. But, girl to girl, here."

Amy leaned in.

"The dates he plans are terrible and I have to pay for everything, but…" Mindy looked around, just in case. 

"But what?"

Mindy smiled at her. “Let’s just say  _eating_  really is his favorite date activity.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [New York, New York [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479803) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
